


One Piece Drabbles

by nek0zawakun



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: A collection of short stories (or drabbles).
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Tony Tony Chopper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Portgas D. Ace

“If I catch you stealing my bonbons again, I will...HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?” Maya yelled kicking the commander of the Second Division of Whitebeard pirates, who fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. “You goddamn narcoleptic.” She raised her leg to kick him again but Ace caught her leg. He lifted his hat up letting her see his face and smirked. Maya’s eye twitched as she pulled her leg back but the man wouldn’t let go. With a swift move the jumped up in the air and kicked Ace over the head with her free leg. The man fell over laughing.

“You never change.” He smirked getting up and rubbing his head. He looked up and down at the girl in front of him in silent admiration. He threw another one of strawberry bonbons in his mouth and grinned. Maya’s mouth opened; how dare, after claiming that it wasn’t him in the first place.

“I know you think I’m gorgeous, but please close your mouth, a fly might get in.” Ace laughed placing his hands on his waist. The crew laughed loudly and cheered at Ace.

*That guy,* Maya clenched her fists. *A sexist pig!*

A sudden idea brightened her mind. Maya smiled sweetly as she slowly approached the man in front of her.

“Indeed,” she mouthed. “You are a handsome man.” She placed her hand on his bare chest, stroking and scratching it gently. She walked onto him making him take small steps back. “So tall...and charming...” her voice sounded more and more erotic with every word. “I just can’t control myself...”she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Ace was taken aback by her sudden move; it was only when he looked into her eyes that he realised she was up to something, but it too late. Maya raised her hands and pushed him as hard as she could, making him lose his balance and fall...overboard. Maya sighed in relief and clapped her hands together; she turned around and froze.

The Whitebeard captain stood right behind him, and from the look on his face – he wasn’t impressed.

“Captain,” she forced a smile closing her eyes. “I was just teaching Ace how to swim.”

Whitebeard glared up and down at her clearly tired of their constant spats.

“Maya, what do you think you are doing?” his voice sounded deadly. “Get him out, and if I see you do this again, I will personally throw you overboard.” Whitebeard barked walking away and yelling at the rest of the crew members to stop gazing around do some work.

Maya sighed in defeat and annoyance. Perhaps she overdid this time. She quickly took off her jacket and weapons and jumped in. The water was pleasantly cold. She looked around searching for Ace with her eyes but he was nowhere to be seen. She swam deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom; Ace laid on the ocean bed with his eyes closed, he couldn’t even move a muscle. Maya grabbed the man and quickly swam back up. Guilt was spreading throughout her body, making her feel worse and worse.

When she finally managed to get back on the ship, she felt exhausted. Maya looked at Ace who wasn’t breathing.

“Damn.” She exclaimed inhaling as much air as possible. She leaned in and held his nose with her finger, she opened his mouth with her other hand and pressed her own mouth to his, passing the air into it. Ace didn’t respond. A sudden realisation that she could have killed him hit here, making her bite her lower lip. She repeated the mouth to mouth procedure until Ace finally coughed. She helped him sit up and patted his back, letting him get rid of the water. He raised his hand wiped his mouth, turning his head to gaze at her. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was she was sure it was not pleasant.

“So you did get me out.” He said smirking widely wrapping his strong arm around her. Maya stared at him as if he was an idiot. Ace used the moment to crush his lips on hers; catching her by surprise he pushed his tongue into her mouth, roaming him it hungrily, as if tasting her. Maya twitched in a realisation of what was happening; the next thing Ace knew he was flying across the deck; he smacked the cabin door and fell on the floor.

Maya stood up clenching her fists, with a veins pulsing on her temples. She marched to the cabin pushing Ace away from the door in process and walked it. Ace laughed loudly.

“What a hot blooded woman.” He said licking his lips.

“Ace, you are a masochist.” One of the crew members said knowingly. Ace turned his gaze towards the man and grinned.

He stood up and followed Maya into the cabin. Maybe he was a masochist, that didn’t matter; all that mattered was that every night that girl belonged to him. Only him.


	2. Tony, Tony Chopper

“Chopper, come here!” she yelled as she hang on one of the sails laughing loudly with Luffy. Chopper looked up at the girl, sadness lingering in his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why she paid so much attention to him when he was only a monster: not a reindeer and not a human, something in between. He didn’t understand why she wanted to hang out with him when she could be with someone like Sanji or Zoro. Chopper didn’t understand a lot but nevertheless he treasured every moment of the time they’ve spent together. Chopper sent another glance in her direction and sighed quietly.

“Sorry, Yuli, I have work to do.” The reindeer avoided her gaze. He quickly made his way to the doctor’s cabin and closed the door. He leaned on it staring at his feet.

“What’s wrong with him?” Luffy asked in confusion.

Yuli shrugged unsure. “I’ll go check on him.” She said as she jumped down and ran to the doctor’s cabin. She kicked the door open causing chopped to fall over.

“Sorry, Chopper, I didn’t mean to.” She mumbled trying to help him but the reindeer ignored her. “Chopper, what’s wrong?” the girl asked unsure of what to do. Chopper never acted like that before; she was lost.

“Nothing’s wrong. Please leave me alone, I have work to do.”

Yuli looked at him in confusion. She reached out touched his furry cheek, gently rubbing his chin. Chopper quickly pushed her hand away and took a couple of steps back. “Please don’t do that.” he yelled nervously.

“Why not? You always let me do it...” Yuli blinked as she once again approached him. Chopper turned away and suddenly grew big. Yuli smiled as she sat down behind him and leaned her back on his. It was comforting. Just being close to him felt warm, and not because he was half a reindeer, but because he – himself sent off comfort waves at her. Yuli always considered Chopper a someone, a person, with pure heart and beautiful thoughts. Chopper was different from the rest, but that was what made him himself, it made him unique.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she whispered closing her eyes and relaxing. Chopper could feel the weight of her body against his back; it was making him nervous. He wanted to turn around a wrap his arms around her; he wanted to hold her. “Since we sat like this together...” she added.

*Why did I fall in love with her so easily?* Chopper thought, his heard beating fast and loud.

“Yes, it has.” Chopper replied quietly. Silence filled the room, yet there was no tension.

“Chopper?” Yuli called.

“Yes?”

“Hold me.”

Chopper turned his head to look at her. She looked calm; her eyes were open and she was staring right back at him. He didn’t say anything. He turned around and slowly wrapped his arms around her; very gently, as if she was as fragile as glass. He pulled her closer letting her rest on his chest. Yuli inhaled his scent and smiled. He smelt of herbs. Chopped rested his head on hers, not believing that he was finally holding her in his arms, just like he always wanted to. Yuli touched stroked his hand with her finger; she lifted it up and brought it to her face, letting his stroke her cheek. His touch was like feather. She closed her eyes in silent bliss.

“Love...” she whispered.

Chopper’s heart sped up. “What?”

“I love it when you do that...”

Chopper squeezed her lightly bringing her even closer than she already was.

“Please don’t avoid me anymore.” Yuli’s soft voice reached his ears.

“Forgive me.” He whispered back pressing his lips to her head. Her eyes slightly widened; a small smile crept on her face. Chopper twitched in a realisation of what he did. He wanted to let go of her but she wouldn’t let him.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” She asked.

“You.”

No more words were needed. Everything was already said; the time was to finally take action.


	3. Monkey D. Luffy

She looked at the ocean; wind blew her hair, covering her face; her hands were clenched behind her back and nails dug into her flesh. She didn’t move; like a statue, her head high and back straight; as if no life was present in her body, and yet...salty wet trails on her face indicated that her heart was still beating, even though it was shattered and achy. The girl raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, remembering His touch, and the way He used to stroke her head. His smile still lingered in her mind, making her wince as if she was in pain. He never said goodbye, he just left...

“Let’s be friends forever!” he laughed putting his hand on her back as they watched the stars on the roof of the highest building in her village.

“I don’t want to be your friend.” The girl whispered as she spread her hands and took a step closer to the edge, one more and one more...

***

“Luffy, you idiot! How could you just leave her like that?” Nami yelled smacking the straw hat captain over the head, causing him to fall over. Luffy sat up and fixed the hat on his head. He sent her a confused look.

“What are you talking about Nami? She said she didn’t want to be my friend.” He crossed his hands on his chest closing his eyes. Sadness filled him within but he couldn’t do anything about it.

Sanji walked over to the captain and lit a cigarette. He looked down at the straw hat pirate with pity. The guy was clueless. The blonde sighed and looked away.

“The reason she told you that wasn’t because she didn’t like you,” he stated.

“Then why?” Luffy yelled jumping up and clenching his fists. His emotions were finally overflowing him; he couldn’t control himself any longer.

“Perhaps she wanted to be more than just friends.” Sanji explained resting his chin on his hand and looking back the island they just departed from. He could still see the cliff clearly admiring the beauty of its shape. Sanji was about to turn around when something caught his eye. There was no mistake. It was Her! Her arms were spread like the wings of a bird as she let herself fall.

“MARLENE!” Sanji yelled making everyone turn their heads and look in the direction of his gaze.

***

Marlene felt the air hit her face as she continued falling. For the first time her body and soul felt at peace. Her eyes were closed as a smile started creeping on her pale lips.

*This is the end.* she thought when she felt water splash on her face the next moment she knew, a strong arm was holding her, preventing from falling. Marlene opened her eyes and stared in disbelief. Her eyes widened when she saw Luffy staring at her with anger and pain in his eyes.

“Gum gum...” he yelled bringing both of them back to the top of the cliff.

Marlene closed her eyes expecting painful landing, but it never came; instead two thin arms were hugging her tightly, pressing her body closer to Luffy’s chest. She looked up into his eyes not knowing what to say or what to expect. Luffy didn’t look like himself. All his liveliness and happiness disappeared without a trace.

“Why?” he finally asked, his voice deadly serious. “Why would you do something like that?” Marlene didn’t reply, she looked away not wanting to face him and for a moment she felt ashamed of herself and her actions.

Luffy clenched his hands on her arms making and shook her slightly, making her turn her gaze to him. Marlene’s gaze met his sinking both of into the depth of each other’s eyes. Luffy leaned in slowly, gently brushing his lips against her, his eyes never leaving hers. As if on command their lips started moving in union; it was like a dance, and both of them felt the rhythm. Marlene’s hand travelled to his chest and gently pushed him away. She quickly looked away brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Why didn’t you come to say goodbye?” he asked stroking her head in a familiar manner. His fingers gently stroked behind her ear, as if she was a cat. Marlene closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She longed for it...

“Because...” Her eyes sparkled as the word escaped her lips. She turned around abruptly, letting his face her back. “Friends never say goodbye.”


	4. Tony, Tony Chopper

Yuli kicked the door open and rushed into Chopper’s room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room searching for its owner, but he was nowhere to be seen; Yuli blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath from all the running.

“Chopper,” she called walking into the darkness. “Chopper, are you in here?” a soft noise caught her attention. She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Chopper desperately trying to get his head out of a bucket. Yuli pressed her hand to her lips and giggled quietly. “Chopper!” she exclaimed walking towards him. She knocked at the bucket making him freeze.

“Yuli-chan is that you?” Chopper’s voice was muffled by the bucket. Yuli bit her lower lip trying to prevent herself from laughter.

“Yes. What happened to you??” she asked curious looking at the little reindeer. Chopped tried to approach her but tripped over and fell. Yuli coughed trying to muffle her laughter and helped him up.

“Hold still.” She said loud enough for him to hear and pulled on the bucket as hard she could. The bucket shifted and slipped off making Yuli lose her balance. She slipped and fell back dropping the bucket. “Atatatata...” she mumbled rubbing her butt cheek. Chopper crawled to the girl and touched her hand.

“Are you okay Yuli-chan?” he mumbled feeling guilty. Yuli smiled gently and shrugged looking into his eyes. they sparkled with worry and a feeling much deeper than words could explain.

“I’m fine, but how on earth did your head get into that bucket???” she asked curiously eyeing the cause of destruction.

“Usopp set a trap!” Chopper squeaked shaking his hands in the air.

Yuli laughed patting the reindeer on his back. Chopper froze and blushed deeply as her hand travelled to his head. She pressed her finger to his nose and rubbed it gently. Chopped wanted to purr but he couldn’t move an inch or say a word as if he was afraid that if he did the heavenly feeling would go away. 

“Cho-p-per!” Yuli sung into his ear making him jump. Chopped ran away from her breathing heavily and trying to hide behind the bed, but doing everything the other way around. Yuli laughed loudly. “Chopper, the other way around.” She said. The reindeer look at his posture and blushed deeply. He pouted like a child, as he walked away from his bed and sat opposite the girl. Yuli watched as his devil-fruit power slowly changed him into half human. She smiled. She liked his human form.

“Yuli-chan, you always stare at me when I turn into this form.” Chopper said quietly. “Is it because you are disgusted?”

“Eh?” the shock in her eyes was obvious. She raised her hands shaking them in the air along with her head.

“No! No! It’s nothing like that.” Yuli rubbed the tip of her nose nervously. “Actually I...” she looked up. Chopper’s eyes never left her. A soft blush touched her cheeks. “I really...” Yuli screamed at herself in her mind for not being able to say it out loud.

“You what?” Chopper asked.

“I just really lo...like...” the door was burst open revealing Luffy. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned like a madman.

“YULI! I FOUND YOU!” he yelled running into the room and grabbing her hand. He jerked her up and pulled her to the exit.

“Luffy!” she tried to pull her hand back but the captain wouldn’t let go.

“I’ve been looking for you all over.” He smiled widely poking her cheek. Yuli chuckled poking him back. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and tickled her causing the girl the laugh out loudly trying to cover herself.

“Eh, Luffy, Yuli-chan?” Chopper called watching the too. He felt miserable. They stopped and turned their heads to look at their friend. Chopper’s expression was lonely; he didn’t know what he was going to say, but he didn’t want to be left out, not by her. “Uh...I...” he mumbled nervously putting his two index fingers together and looking at the floor.

“Sorry, Chopper, I’m going to steal her from you for a while.” Luffy grinned.

“Hey, I’m not an object.” Yuli objected lightly. Luffy nodded and grinned.

“But...” Chopper said quietly.

“What?” Luffy asked not being able to hear the reindeer well.

“We haven’t finished talking.” Chopper was back to his usual form. His voice sounded desperate, but stubborn. He didn’t want to give in.

Luffy turned his gaze to the girl. She nodded with a small smile on his face. “Okay! Then I’ll leave you two to it.” Luffy marched out of the room.

“Hold on Luffy.” Yuli yelled.

“Chopper,” she smiled sweetly. “Lets finish later.” With that she quickly ran out of the room. He watched her leave, sadness spreading throughout his body. Chopper sighed heavily turning away; his body returned to its half human form. He covered his face with his big hands. His feelings could not be described just by words. The aching pain in his chest made it hard to breathe. The question “why” kept popping out in his head constantly, though he already knew the answer. There was no way she would like him. There was no reason for her to do so. He wasn’t even human. He wasn’t a reindeer either. He was a thing that existed, yet did not live. Chopper felt his eyes water. He raised his hand and looked at it; a couple of drops escaped his eyes and fell on his hand, making him clench his fists.

The door creaked open but Chopper didn’t turn around. Whoever it was – he didn’t want to see them.

“...like you...” a soft voice reached his ears. He could recognise it in a million. It was Yuli. Chopper turned around abruptly but she was already gone.

“Uh...” Chopper was stunned. He was so unsure if what happened was real or just his imagination, and yet. A soft smile spread on his face as he looked down once more.

“I like you too.” He whispered. *Love you even...*


	5. Roronoa Zoro

The room was filled with darkness. Dancing light of the candles was reflecting on the walls. The air seemed stuffed from the melted wax. Perhaps the saying “Fumes of burnt candles absorb oxygen in the room” was true. Nobody knew for sure, especially the two people in the furthest corner of the room. They were too busy, too absorbed in each other to notice the insignificant details of the surrounding. A couple of mosquitoes were flying above them making their usual annoying noises. With a swift move the man caught one of them and crashed it in his hand. The girl narrowed her eyes, pushing his face away from her own by smacking her hand over it.

“That was disgusting.” She stated breathing heavily. He didn’t reply; he rested his head at the crook of her neck enjoying the softness of her skin. He planted a kiss on her neck. Oh, how enticing it was to his eyes! Long and slender, without a single sign of pore or imperfection. His fingertips traced her neck, pressing on her pressure points; causing soft moans escape her lips. He knew all of her weakness; he explored all the places he knew she felt good, he could recognise every inch of her skin with his eyes closed. And it was all his. It belonged to him, though she would probably disagree. His teeth caught her ear as he nibbled on it rather roughly, allowing his hands to roam her body, removing the clothes in process. Their bodies were burning with desire, as if someone rubbed them with chilli pepper and splashed a bucket of hot water over them.

“Zoro,” his name escaped her lips. Oh, he loved the way she whispered his name. The way it rolled off her tongue and reached his ears, sending shivers down his spine in blissful sensation. Her soft and always gentles hands cupped his face causing him to look at her. Zoro was looking, but he wasn’t “seeing”, as if his sight was blurred by passion. He felt like he was exploding.

“Not today.” She whispered against his lips. The man pressed himself to her. His shirt was removed and she could his every muscle tense against her chest.

“Don’t refuse me...” he whispered; his hot breath burning her skin. Zoro’s grip tightened around her waist. “We haven’t been together for so long, and you expect me to hold back?” Rhythm looked at his face: rough, manly but ridiculously handsome face. She smiled lightly, but it seemed enough to make him growl and push her harder against the wall. She could feel his excitement through the material of his trousers, and couldn’t not admit to herself that it excited her too. She let out a soft moan when his large hand cupped her breast. He massaged it roughly yet gently, if it was even possible at that moment. His lips found hers in a forceful passionate kiss. He nibbled on the bottom lip and when she opened her mouth, he slipped in his tongue roaming her mouth greedily, as if claiming his territory or checking if it has been invaded by anyone other than him.

Rhythm’s head rest against the wall as she allowed him to kiss her. Zoro didn’t waste a single second. His hands worked fast in moving her clothes, but somehow she managed to stay dressed. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and broke the kiss. Their eyes met. Rhythm’s eyes sparkled with passion and open sarcasm; it was as if she mimicked his eagerness, and Zoro didn’t like it. His arm snaked around her waist, pushing her closer to him. When all the distance between them was eliminated; he grabbed her by the neck in a chocking manner. Her eyes sparkled more. She was daring him. Her lips stretched in a sarcastic smile.

“Stop provoking me.” Zoro said; his voice was roughened by his own passion. Rhythm chuckled, causing his grip on her neck to tighten, but not tight enough to hurt her. She knew he wouldn’t dare. Zoro wasn’t that kind of a guy. She tilted her head as much as she could and licked her lips. It worked like an aphrodisiac on him. His hand found itself between her thighs, roughly massaging them. It was pleasurable; he was skilled. For a fraction of a second she wanted to give in, but that wasn’t in her nature. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

A loud crash behind the locked door caused a shiver run down her spine.

“RHYTHM!” it was Luffy. His loud, cheerful voice couldn’t be confused with anyone else. “RHYTHM, ARE YOU IN THERE?”

As soon as she opened her mouth to reply, Zoro’s forehead touched hers. His eyes were closed and his hot breathing warmed up her cheeks. “Don’t answer.” He whispered. His fingertips touched her soft lips as if demonstrating what he wanted her to do. Her wet tongue connected with his fingertips. She traced her tongue over them, taking one finger into her mouth. Zoro moaned just by looking at her. She smirked, which confused him. In an instant her teeth connected with his finger. Zoro groaned loudly and pulled his hand away.

“LUFFY! I’M IN HERE!” Rhythm yelled moving away from Zoro but he grabbed her hand.

“You little...” he wiped the blood off his finger and glared at her lightly, his desire never leaving him.

“I’M COMING IN!” Luffy yelled as if a locked door was no obstacle. Zoro’s grip tightened. Rhythm sighed in annoyance. With a swift move she turned around and kicked him. It was a horrible thing to do. Zoro’s face tensed. He groaned in pain and landed on his knees holding onto his lower body.

“Bitch...” as soon as the word left his mouth, the door burst open and Luffy stormed inside.

“Oh, hey Zoro.” He said. “What are you doing on floor?”

Zoro twitched in annoyance.

“Nothing...” he hissed back. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Leave him be.” Rhythm shrugged making her way to the door. “OH HEY YOU WAIT!” Luffy ran after her smacking her back in a friendly manner. “He’ll need some time to recover and Zoro...” she looked at his lower part meaningfully, “take care of it.”

She grabbed Luffy’s hand and dragged him out closing the door behind them. Zoro groaned once again sitting down. He ran his fingers through is hair and closed his eyes. He was in pain and need a relief. *Shit.* he thought, glaring at the door. *I’ll get you back for this Rhythm.* he rubbed the back of his neck when the door opened slightly.

“I’ll look forward to it, marimo.” Rhythm winked and quickly shut the door before his boot smacked her in the face. Zoro heard her loud laughter and Luffy’s chatter slowly distancing from the door. *Goddamn woman.* he smacked his forehead thinking he would need a long cold shower.


End file.
